


Character Sheets

by dragonswithjetpacks



Series: Aeva Lavellan - The Wolf Hunter [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Sheet, Other, about characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonswithjetpacks/pseuds/dragonswithjetpacks
Summary: This is just a place to go to get to know the characters of Strange Fates and Aeva's original story.
Series: Aeva Lavellan - The Wolf Hunter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037817





	1. Introduction

Hello! Welcome to the character sheet for my Dragon Age Universe. This universe in particular revolves around my Inquisitor, Aeva Lavellan. While I do not own Dragon Age, I have created a few original characters that have an important role in Aeva's life.

I created this sheet in case others wanted to come and read about them. Also, being my obsessed self, I put a lot of effort in creating portraits and backgrounds for these characters. I tend to get carried away when world building.

At any rate, click the Chapter Index to choose a character you want to know more about.

If you want to know more about my other OC's that are in game, please feel free to head over to [my blog](https://dragonswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/dwjpcharacters).

All portraits were created with Art Breeder. Which also means it was really difficult to get elf ears. And for the men to have zero facial hair. So if you see stubble on the elves, ignore it. Turning down the facial hair just adds makeup.

If you have any questions, just message!


	2. Aeva Lavellan

  


* * *

Of course, if you wish to know more in detail, please head over to [The Viper's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237730/chapters/25115082).

Or, you can you find her character sheet on my blog [here](https://dragonswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/dwjpcharacters#c8).

Aeva Lavellan was born Dragon 9:14 to Bram and Amaris Lavellan. However, after a terrible accident, her mother died giving birth to her. Bram was left to raise Aeva alone. In time, he grew to resent her. And eventually abandoned her at the age of six. Not quite understanding that she has been forsaken, she continues to live a lively childhood. Many of the other older clan members take care of her, including the Keeper's First, Cyris. An old friend of her mother's also reaches out to Aeva by the name of Ghelen. And with the two of them, it almost feels like she has parents. Soon, she begins to notice her father's absence. And after continuously disappearing, Aeva finally breaks. She is no longer a playful child, but a girl full of spite.

At age eight her father remarries. And at age nine, her sister is born. But this does not make Aeva bitter. Instead, it allows her to form a re-connection to her clan and build a new family. With hopes that the baby will bring her father closer to home, she begins to bond with her sister and the woman her father married. The woman, being the aid to the clan's healer, is knowledgeable in potions. And after discovering Aeva has a book of herbs given to her by her mother, she offers to teach Aeva the basics of mixing. For a time, Aeva feels at home. But her dreams are shattered when she discovers her father is distancing himself all the same. Now filled with rage, Aeva lashes out. And she pays a heavy consequence.

At age fourteen, Aeva is recruited into a group of Dalish scouts after an attempt on her father's life. When she reveals it was an attempt at all, the clan is impressed with her aiming abilities. She is stolen away early in the morning and brought to the woods to discover the clan's secret. It is there she learns of the _Vir Banal'ras_.

For many years, Aeva works under the cover of night watching her clan from afar. Many of shems in nearby villages fear her and have given her the title of _The Viper_. Rather enjoying the name, she holds up to it by advancing her alchemy skills into poisons and bombs.

Then, at age 27, Aeva is called upon for an important task. She is to travel to the Conclave to discover the means of the mage/templar war. It is the furthest she travels from home. And she's afraid she risks everything by leaving it.

* * *

Aeva's personality is a mix between aggressive and passionate. There's a lot of rage and bitterness inside her from years of betrayal. But eventually, she eases into a more tolerable presence and discovers her sarcastic sense of humor. She doesn't play games, speaking very bluntly at times even when the truth is hard. Her tone is very dry and most of her emotion shows through her facial expressions and eyes. She's very practical and logical, using a matter-of-fact stance on nearly everything she talks about. When she feels comfortable around others, she is known to tease them often and be very inquisitive toward their way of life.

Avea loves apples, wine, and flowers. She dislikes water, and is terrified of drowning. She is also afraid of darkness. Not the night time. Just total pitch black nothingness.

Her vallaslin is Andruil.


	3. Amaris Lavellan

**  
**

* * *

Amaris was born to two elves without a single hint of magic. It was as much of a surprise to them as it was to the rest of the clan when she started sprouting roots at her finger tips by the age of three. Unfortunately, the clan was a small one and could only afford to travel with a certain amount of mages. Amaris was forced to exile, as was tradition. Her parents sent her away with a pack and some herbs. Of course, this wasn't enough. She was traveling east from the mountains. And there was a small chance she would survive before finding a city, let alone another Dalish clan. However, luck happened to be in her favor when she stumbled upon an ancient ruin. It was there she discovered her power and the voice that pushed her forward. Eventually, she found herself surviving long enough to reach the Green Dales where she came into contact with Clan Lavellan. And later became their healer. In years to come, she would meet a hunter worthy of her love and they would have a child that would change the world. She died giving birth to her daughter.

* * *

Amaris is soft, round, and gentle. She is kind and patient. Her magic glows softly and her healing abilities are tender. Even though she appears vulnerable, she is strong where needed most. She uplifts her comrades and provides a place for others to regain their well being.

Her vallaslin is Sylaise.


	4. Bramael Lavellan

* * *

Bram was born to a long line of Dalish hunters. His lineage dates back to the origins of Clan Lavellan and he is held as one of the highest members in the clan. He was raised by two hunters to be a hunter. And he learned to be the very best. Bram was proficient in everything including traps, bows and arrows, tracking, stealth, and survival. He was even trained in the ways of leather working and could skin most of kills all on his own. His work was so well known, many of the nearby merchants from human villages would purchase his furs. In time, he developed a good relationship with villages nearby and the clan issued an official decree of trade with them. Bram ended up needing to fall back on his merchant skills as an accident left him with an injury that would leave him cripple. This was when he met his wife, Amaris, and they soon had a child with her. However, the child became too much for him to bare and he abandoned to travel as a merchant for the clan.

As time went on, Bram found that he was limited from further excelling in his skill trade. He made the decision to learn how to read and write. However, very few in the clan knew how and he was not willing to go to a human for help. He found Falarah, the clan healer's assistant, and asked her if she could teach him. After spending many days with Falarah, he grew to form an attachment to her. And afraid of losing her if the clan's healer every left, he made an offer to marry her. He also had a child with her. Another girl. But it wasn't enough to keep him home. Bram had made the decision long ago to roam the Free Marches. And he knew it would take a lot to change his mind.

* * *

Bram is stubborn and stern. He has a strong and sharp appearance but his personality is dull. He lacks empathy and others find him difficult to get along with. The brightest side anyone had ever seen from Bram was when he was with his wife Amaris. She brought out an emotion in him that was very rare to see. He works tirelessly as a craftsman and keeps up a large portion of trade outside the clan.

His vallaslin is Andruil.


	5. Cyris Lavellan

* * *

Cyris was once an orphan living in Starkhaven. He does not know who is parents are. Only that he was to be taken to the Circle at a young. Afraid for his life after hearing many horror stories, he fled. And though the templars tried to chase him, they could not catch him. Cyris eventually found Clan Lavellan, though it was not easy. With being a mage, he most certainly had his struggles. But Cyris was stubborn and fought all temptation. Unless it came to pushing himself. In which case, he has burned off a portion of his hair permanently on the side of his head.. However, most of his face and head is covered in vallaslin to make up for the lack thereof. Since being adopted by the clan, he was able to get the tattoos as if he were originally Dalish. Filled with gratitude, he pushed himself even further and even became the youngest First in Lavellan history, to much disagreement from the other clan members. Cyris has had a rough life. And continues to hear nonstop scrutiny against him. But he ignores all and his only focus is to become better.

* * *

Cyris's confidence can be a hindrance and can often push people away, but his humility shows with his ability to be amusing. Many people once saw him as a joke. But his skills were enough to prove them wrong. He cares very much for his clan and does not make ties with others in order to make difficult decisions for the sake of his people. Although he is approachable, he is not one to make friends. There is a lot to Cyris that is not known. He keeps the clan's secrets. And also tends to their dead.

His vallaslin is Dirthamin.


	6. Ghelen Lavellan

* * *

Ghelen was a Lavellan native. He grew up learning magic from the elders. Learning the traditions and the history. He was a well loved member. And when Amaris was introduced, he was the first to offer her assistance. Watching Amaris and her healing abilities made Ghelen envious, though he was a little older than she was. Seeing an opportunity to learn from an outsider, he asked her to teach him. And she agreed. Soon, they were studying together nearly everyday. Though their bond never grew any stronger that a professional relationship, it was clear the two got along famously. Amaris saw Ghelen as an older brother. And there was very little they did not tell each other. When Amaris died, Ghelen was at her side. It was the most traumatizing thing he had ever witnessed in his life. And because of it, he now drinks himself to sleep every night. Even after taking Aeva under his wing, he had a difficult time putting the bottles down. He still drinks, though not as much. And it's said he has even began to practice magic again.

* * *

Ghelen was of a very happy sort. To an extent, he still is. He is very loyal. Very reliable. And very comforting. He has a deep, but soft town. And even he refuses to heal with magic, he can still treat wounds and illnesses in other ways.

His vallaslin is Sylaise.


	7. Falarah Lavellan

* * *

Falarah never knew her origin. Her earliest memory was of a little girl in a slave cart. Because she had no magic and no real use, she was regarded as useless and was sent to a brothel. However, the cart was intercepted by an elven witch who crashed the cart and killed the human slavers. Falarah, being the youngest, had no where to go. She was adopted by the witch, Geneva, and has remained at her side ever since. The two traveled far and wide but eventually found their home nestled in the norther Free Marches. They remained there for years, casting spells and creating potions in secret. Eventually, Geneva was called upon to Clan Lavellan. While her master was hesitant, Falarah was happy to be around other elves. Geneva agreed after only being forced to pay her debt owed to Cyris. Falarah found a happy home in Clan Lavellan. She met the merchant, Bram, who she taught to read. She confessed to Bram that she was afraid Geneva could leave the clan at any moment. And in that case, she would have to leave with her. Bram proposed to her, solidifying her connection to the clan and forcing Geneva to stay. The two wed and she somewhat adopted his daughter, Aeva. Not even a year later, she discovered she was pregnant. It was shortly after that she began to for a paternal relationship with Aeva, teaching her about potions and expanding her knowledge on herbs.

* * *

Falarah is known to be quiet. Even often referred to as mousey. She's incredibly soft spoken and kind. The clan describes her as a push over, but since marrying Bram, she seems to have gained her strength. She may not love the man entirely, but she does find her marriage to her useful.

Her vallaslin is June.


	8. Danrayel Lavellan

* * *

For story purposes, I won't say much.

But I can say Danrayel is the clan's ray of sunshine. Since she could walk, she would wander about the camp, bringing smiles to everyone she encountered. Danrayel loves her mother dearly, always helping her and nurturing her in times of need. Her father, however, she has no opinion of. When he comes around, she is very civil to him. She calls him father. And speaks to him with respect. But she doesn't always treat him as someone who would be her parent.

On the other hand, Dani adores Aeva. In every way possible. Even as sour and bitter Aeva can be, Dani will always believe she is the best person in existence. She looks up to her big sister, always wanting to be as strong as she is. All the while knowing that she is possibly the only thing that can make her smile.


	9. Janeal Lavellan

* * *

For story purposes, I will be leaving Janeal in all his jugged and scarred glory alone.

Read VIper's Tale for more.


	10. Kamen Woodruff

* * *

Kamen was born a merchant's son. Throughout childhood, he has always been quite the tank. At first, it was just a round body. But into in his adolescence, his height stretched him out a bit. And now he's quite intimidating. Though his personality is not. Kamen is a devoted worker, and a hard one. He always has a smile on his face. And is always helping his family.


	11. Ferguson Marrington

* * *

Ferguson came from an ordinary family taking care of a farm in the Free Marches. His heart desire for something more, however. And when he came of age, he traveled to the bigger cities looking for work. When none was to be had, he took small thieving jobs to make ends meet. He didn't mind the dishonest work, but he wanted something a little more less threatening. That's when he discovered a smuggling business in Kirkwall. After years of traveling, experience, and few tangles with the Raiders, Ferguson landed his own smuggling gig. With his charm and wit, he was able convince the Circles that using his smuggling caravan would be more private than hiring a moving company. Or using the templars. He soon developed a reputation and is even often hired by nobles to move objects that should not be seen. When the mage/templar war began, he saw an opportunity and moved his base of operations to something more mobile. He hired more smugglers. And took off to help those in need.

* * *

Ferguson's personality is best described as hearty. He's had an eventful life. And doesn't mind talking about it. He loves his country. And he loves the simple folk. And he prefers to stay simple, himself.


	12. Iris

* * *

Iris's tale is one much like any other thief. She was the only daughter to a single mother living in the alienage in Kirkwall. Just like everyone, she hated the way she was treated. And even more, she hated being poor. Iris was quick with her hands, but not always her feet. Still, she made a name for herself as a pickpocket and common thief. Before too long, she was running with a small organized group within the alleys of Lowtown. That is, until they all began to try to persuade her to switch crews. Instead of simply saying no, Iris did what any logical thief would do... she played all sides. Making out with a massive amount to coin, she fled to Hercinia where she hid her coin and joined a group of Raiders. There, she remained protected. For several years, Iris was a quiet, but ruthless thug. But that all changed once she received word her mother had passed. Iris had no choice to go back home and gather what belongings she had. When she returned, she found the entire place was ransacked. And the many thugs from Lowtown were awaiting her arrival. Luckily, the thieves and muggers were not the only ones who had heard of Iris and her return. Ferguson also happened to be waiting. And instead of threatening the young woman, he offered her a safe job. One where she could be at peace. And could visit her mother's grave often. Iris took it, leaving her exciting life behind.

Her coin is still buried somewhere near Hercinia.

* * *

Her quiet nature also makes others believe she is shy. When in reality, she is just very stubborn. Iris prefers to watch and listen rather than spout nonsense. She's a smart woman. And very rare let's others see the true side of her.


	13. Baron Artop

* * *

Baron is of the merchant caste straight from Orzammar. He is a merchant, as his family were merchants. And when the time came, he made the difficult decision to spread his family's name on the surface. He packed up everything he had. Because of his family ties, Baron was easily accepted into the Dwarven Merchant Guild. For the longest time, he remained a kalna. And he held the dwarven ways very dear. However, after some persuasion and night of ale, Varric Tethras had managed to sway Baron to ascendant. He introduced Baron to several others doors that being a merchant had to offer. And through those doors, Baron met Ferguson. Technically speaking, Baron is very much so still a merchant. He specializes in artifacts. Some of them of a magical kind. Depending how rare and how powerful the artifact determines exactly how far to the smuggler side he leans. There are also many other things Baron has dealt in such as lyrium, potions, magical bombs, enchanted items, and so forth. He keeps his business very legally. But deep down, enjoys the criminal acts just as much.

* * *

There are two types of dwarves, typically: the grouchy kind and the joyful kind. Consider Baron both. When it comes to matters concerning his business and maintaining it's reputation, he is quite serious. He keeps Ferguson in line and the rest of the group from doing anything too rash. However, give Baron a reason to celebrate, and he'll sing until the rafts begin rattle.


End file.
